Service providers of different digital network service ecosystems generally present self-contained service microcosms within which services and/or content are advertised, ordered, provisioned, provided, consumed, etc. Each service provider operates within a scope of their respective service microcosm, that may impose certain barriers to transactions between and/or among different service providers, and/or transactions between/among different services of any given service provider. Such constraints generally narrow the scope of service function usefulness and reusability, and reinforce a fragmentation of the service environment. Likewise, identity and/or security rules, parameters and/or technologies are typically fragmented across service boundaries.
Human users engaging in transactions within such ecosystems, e.g., as consumers of content and/or services, are typically represented as service-specific account records and active client application logins. Consequently, consumers involved with a particular service only exists temporarily and in a limited context of that service. Information about the consumer or user is limited to the information that exists within the scope of the service and during transaction intervals.